


you desired my attention, but denied my affections

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Pining, Pining like a fucking nail, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: Kylo asks himself where was his fault in loving her with his whole heart.





	you desired my attention, but denied my affections

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, welcome.

**you desired my attention, but denied my affections**

**-**

**-**

Es gab Nächte, in denen er wach lag. Nicht von Albträumen wachgeschrocken, oder von wahrhaftigen Träumen sanft wachgewogen. Er lag wach. Kylo Ren konnte keinen Schlaf finden und selbst wenn er ihn gefunden hätte, wüsste er nicht wovon er träumen sollte. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, wovon er träumen _wollte. _

In diesen Nächten fragte er sich, ob es ihr genauso erging. Ob sie in unruhigen Gedanken ihren Kopf immer wieder neu auf dem Kopfkissen platzierte und kein Schlaf sie heimsuchen wollte. Manchmal fragte er sich auch, ob jemand bei ihr war.

Er stellte sich vor, wie jemand neben ihr lag. Jemand könnte seinen Körper neben ihrem betten, sie anschauen und sein Herz ihr schenken. Liebesschwüre könnten ausgetauscht werden und Küsse an Stellen gedrückt, die Kylo nie sehen würde.

Manchmal waren diese Gedanken so laut, dass die ihn ermüdeten und er in ihnen seinen Schlaf fand. Er würde davon träumen, wie sie ihr Lachen jemanden schenken würde, und die Macht ihn zusehen ließ – und er würde in den nächsten Tag mit frisch gesäter Eifersucht starten.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich an ihr Gesicht. Wie hübsch ihr Gesicht doch war und wie perfekt sie aussah, wenn die Farben ihrer Lichtschwerter über ihre Haut tanzten. Blau und Rot. Er hatte sich darin verliebt, wie die Farben sich in ihren Augen vermischten und manchmal Violett aussahen. Das könnte ihm keiner nehmen, das könnte ihr keiner geben – nur sein Rot könnte ihr Gesicht so erstrahlen lassen.

An manchen Tagen hatte er ganze Träume gefüllt mit Blau und Rot. Oft gab es nichts anderes, nur Farben. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er in ihnen Silhouetten erkennen und sie würde in seinen Armen versinken. Oder die Farben sind unruhig und er kann in weiter Entfernung ein Geräusch hören und je näher es kommt, umso deutlicher formt es ein Wort. „Monster!“ Dann wusste er, dass er kein Glück hatte.

Die Macht erlöste ihn manchmal von seiner Sehnsucht und ließ ihn sie sehen. Sie würde sich weigern mit ihm zu reden, an schlechten Tagen sah sie ihn nicht einmal an. Oder sie konnte gar nicht damit aufhören zu reden, sie würde Fragen stellen die Kylo nicht beantworten wollte, die vielleicht auch viel zu schmerzhaft für Antworten waren. Sie würde ihn ansehen, sie würde diesen Blick in ihren Augen haben und er müsste sich anstrengen, den Hass darin nicht an sich ranzulassen. Aber wenigstens, würde er sie sehen. Das waren die Tage, in deren Nächten, er am besten schlief.

Wenn er wach lag und ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge sah, fühlte er sich gut. Er konnte denken, dass er okay sei. Seine Vorstellung erreichte Weiten, die er sich für sie und ihn wünschte und er wusste, wenn sie ihm erneut erscheinen und an die Wahrheit heranführen würde, könnte er ihr folgen – mit seinem ganzen Leben.

Aber sie erschien nie. Und auch wenn er den Grund kannte und sich selbst dafür hasste, und es ihr nicht verübeln konnte, in ihm ein Monster zu sehen, so wurde er wütend. Und er sagte sich, dass er sie zu gerne erdrücken würde.

Erdrücken in allem was er zu bieten hatte. Mit all dem Zorn, der sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte über all diese Jahre hinweg und all dem Ärger und der Wut und dem Hass, den er nie fassen konnte. Seine Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung und den Kummer, die tiefgeschnittenen Narben und den Schmerz, all den Schmerz, den er erlitten hat und anderen zufügte. Und seiner Liebe, die ihn am meisten auffraß und die er nicht händeln konnte.

Er wollte sie erdrücken.

Und er verstand nicht, worin der Fehler lag, sie so sehr zu lieben, mit seinem ganzen Herzen.


End file.
